Taiga Kagami/Image Gallery
Taiga Kagami.png|Taiga Kagami Kagami.jpg|Kagami in color Kagami.png|Kagami in color Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Kagami meets Himuro.png|Kagami meets Himuro Kagami wins against Himuro.png|Kagami's first win against Himuro Himuro punches Kagami.png|Kagami is punched by Himuro Kagami scan.png|Riko uses her Scan on Kagami's body Maji Burger.png|Kagami at Maji Burger Kagami confronts Kuroko.png|Kagami confronts Kuroko Kagami vs Kuroko.png|Kuroko and Kagami's one-on-one Seirin freshmen vs senpai's.png|Seirin freshmen vs second-years Kagami triple-teamed.png|Kagami is triple-teamed Kagami finishes the game against the second years.png|Kagami finished the match Kuroko's promise.png|Kuroko's promise is made to Kagami Kagami cut.png|Kagami's cut Kise copies Kagami.png|Kise copies Kagami Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kagami and Kuroko with Kise Kise is passed.png|Kise is passed by Kuroko and Kagami Basketball.png|Kagami, Kuroko and Kise defeat some local street kids Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Papa Mbaye Siki's block and shot.png|Kagami is unable to block Papa Mbaye Siki Kagami pressure defense.png|Kagami pressures Papa Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Papa Kuroko Kagami Combination.png|Kagami in an alley-oop from Kuroko Kagami blocks Dad.png|Kagami finally blocks Dad Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High.png|Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High Seirin High vs Kinga High.png|Seirin High vs Kinga High Hakuryō.png|Kagami tips the ball in Seirin High vs Hakuryō High.png|Seirin High vs Hakuryō High Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Tsugawa's defense.png|Kagami is overwhelmed by Tsugawa's defense Kagami passes Tsugawa.png|Kagami drives past Tsugawa Kuroko and Kagami cooperation.png|Kuroko and Kagami's cooperation play Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seihō Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Midorima's half court shot.png|Midorima scores a half-court shot Self alley-oop.png|Kagami's self-alley-oop Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Aomine streetball.png|Kagami is shocked at Aomine's streetball play Aomine formless shot 1.png|Kagami is unable to block Aomine's formless shot Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Seirin loses against Tōō Academy Kagami vs Kiyoshi.png|Kagami vs Kiyoshi Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami fistbump Kagami's reaction to dogs.png|Kagami's fear of dogs Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Kuroko chases Kagami with #2 Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|#2 startles Kagami Tetsuya 2 and Kagami (kawaiiii).png|Kagami and #2 reconcile Kagami and Himuro at the tournament.png|Kagami and Himuro reunite at the tournament Himuro shooting form.png|Kagami faces Himuro's shot Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin High when entering the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Seirin's starting 5 Seirin High vs Josei High.png|Seirin High vs Josei High Sakuma and Tsubuku guard Kagami.png|Kagami is double-teamed Kagami hits his head against the rim.png|Kagami's head is above- AGAINST the rim Kagami faces Narumi.png|Kagami vs Narumi Lane up.png|Kagami's incredible lane up Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's first shot Midorima fakes and drives.png|Kagami is tricked by Midorima's fakes Kagami's dunk vs Shutoku WC.png|Kagami dunks over Shūtoku's blockers Kagami and Midorima last showdown.png|Kagami and Midorima have a final showdown Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Furious Kuroko.png|Kagami sees how furious Kuroko has gotten Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to the Winter Cup! Kagami goes back to America.png|Kagami leaves for L.A. Akashi attacks Kagami.png|Kagami is attacked by Akashi Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy in the Winter Cup Kagami and Aomine.png|Kagami and Aomine before the match Seirin's first point vs Too.png|Kagami finishes the alley-oop Kagami vs Aomine 1.png|Kagami vs Aomine Kagami vs Aomine … kinda.png|Kagami and Aomine in a tactical battle Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Kagami acts his role in Kuroko's Vanishing Drive Kagami blocks Aomine.png|Kagami blocks Aomine Aomine formless shot 3.png|Kagami faces Aomine's formless shot Kagami blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|And manages to block it Kagami formless shot.png|Kagami's formless shot at the end of the first half Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png|Kagami and Kuroko talk during half-time Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kagami, Kuroko and Kiyoshi triple-team Aomine Kagami zone.png|Kagami enters the Zone Kagami vs Aomine.png|Kagami and Aomine battle in the Zone Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Kagami sees Kuroko's final pass incoming Alexandra is naked.png|Kagami is startled when seeing Alexandra Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Murasakibara brings the goal down.png|Kagami sees Murasakibara break the goal S.A.M. Defense.png|Kagami in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Kagami dunks over Murasakibara.png|Kagami dunks over Murasakibara MJ.jpg|Meteor Jam Kagami meets the Rakuzan UK.png|Kagami encounters Hayama Kagami and Aomine shoes.png|Kagami greeted by Aomine Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Akashi Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Kagami sees Midorima and Takao's mutual skill Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kagami is overwhelmed by Kise's Thor's Hammer -AS-IMS-Kuroko no Basket 185 10-11.png|Kagami falls facing Kise's ankle breaker Rookies high5.png|Kagami high fives Furihata Kagami - Kise showdown.png|Kagami and Kise Kagami vs Kise WC.png|Kagami breaks through Kiyoshi and Hyuga being tsundere.png|Kagami is worried about Kiyoshi and Hyūga Emperor Eye + Aomine's drive.png|Kagami falls again Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves Kagami's lost ball Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kuroko's strategy fails as Kagami watches Kise's Cyclone Pass Kise Phantom Shot.png|Kagami vs Kise's Phantom Shot Kagami vs Kise.png|Kagami goes up against Kise Kise vs Kagami one last time.png|Kise catches up to Kagami's run Midorima and Kagami WC.png|Kagami runs into Midorima Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kagami with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin vs Rakuzan Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 31.png|Chapter 31 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 75.png|Chapter 75 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 151.png|Chapter 151 cover Chapter 163 cover.png|Chapter 163 color page Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 189.png|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 192.png|Chapter 192 cover Chapter 228.png|Chapter 228 cover Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16.png|Volume 16 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Kagami v17 CD.png|Volume 17 cover (CD version) Volume 21.png|Volume 21 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD version) Jump cover early chapters.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ Cover 43.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Chapter 0.png|Kagami's early concept T's Kitchen.png|Kagami in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras Taiga Kagami anime.png|Taiga Kagami Kagami mugshot.png|Mugshot Koganei brought back by Kagami.png|Kagami tries applying for the basketball club Scan anime.png|Kagami being scanned by Riko Kagami scan anime.png|Kagami's statistics are showing up in numbers Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png|Kagami meets Kuroko in the basketball court at night Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png|Kagami blocks Kuroko's attempt at a throw Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Seirin's Freshmans vs Seirin's Senpais Kagami at the first match.png|Kagami's wild play during the team game Kagami triple-teamed anime.png|Kagami is triple teamed Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png|Kagami scores a slam dunk Kagami Maji Burger.png|Kagami ordering at Maji Burger Kuroko's promise anime.png|Kuroko makes a promise to Kagami Kagami grabs Kuroko.png|Kagami grabs Kuroko by his head Kagami on the fence.png|Kagami shouts out his goal for the year Schermafbeelding 2012-06-02 om 17.03.03.png|The message written on the fields is seen by Kagami Kise copies Kagami anime.png|Kagami's moves are being copied by Kise Kise's dunk on Kagami.png|Kagami cannot stop Kise's dunk Kise with Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kagami meets Kise Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High Kise is passed anime.png|Kuroko passes the basketball to Kagami Kuroko pass.png|Kagami retrieves Kuroko's pass Kagami out jumps Kise.png|Kagami manages to jump higher than Kise Steak Bomber anime.png|Kagami about to eat steaks with his team Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kagami with Kuroko in an outdoor court Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Kagami pressure defense anime.png|Kagami putting pressure on Shinkyō's defense Tanimura score.png|Kagami watches as Tanimura scores Kagami blocks Dad anime.png|Kagami effectively blocks Papa's shot Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High anime.png|Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High Seirin High vs Kinga High anime.png|Seirin High vs Kinga High Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijō Academy Tsugawa's defense anime.png|Kagami being intimidated by Tsugawa's defense Kagami passes Tsugawa anime.png|Kagami swiftly passes by Tsugawa Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png|Kagami watches as Kuroko foil's Seihō's defense Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High anime IH.png|Seirin High's basketball team Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Kagami about to slam dunk Kuroko passingby Midorima.png|Kagami about to catch Kuroko's pass Kagami personality.png|Kagami's fiery personality Self alley-oop anime.png|Kagami's attempts to alley-oop Kagami's dunk above Otsubo.png|Kagami slam dunks during the match with Shūtoku High Hawk Eye vision.png|Kagami within Takao's field of vision Kagami blocks Midorima anime.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's shot Kagami reaction.png|Kagami's fear over dogs Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Kagami runs away from Kuroko and his dog Aomine dashes past Kagami.png|Kagami is stunned by Aomine's speed Aomine block.png|Aomine blocks Kagami's slam dunk Seirin High vs Too High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy FormlessShot in Motion.png|Kagami attempts to block Aomine's formless shot FormlessShotAnime.png|Aomine makes another formless shot against Kagami FormlessShot.png|Kagami continuously fails to block Aomine's shots Seirin lose.png|Kagami and Kuroko lie on the ground in utter defeat Kiyoshi vs Kagami.png|Kagami vs Kiyoshi Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Seirin vs. Tokushin.png|Seirin vs Tokushin Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Kagami's basketball team arrives at the beach Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Kagami is shocked Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High's basketball team Epilogue ep1.png|Kagami and Kuroko in Episode 1's ending credits Epilogue ep9.PNG|Kagami and Kuroko in Episode 9's ending credits Epilogue ep12.PNG|Kagami and Midorima in Episode 12's ending credits Epilogue ep15.png|Kagami with Kuroko and #2 in Episode 15's ending credits Epilogue ep22.png|Kagami and Kuroko with Midorima and Takao in Episode 22's ending credits Epilogue ep25.png|Seirin High in Episode 25's ending credits Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 Let's chat.png|Kagami appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Kagami with glasses.png|Kagami with glasses Kagami cut.gif|Kagami's cut Copycat.gif|Kagami experiences Kise's copycat Self alley-oop.gif|Kagami's self-alley-oop Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kagami and Kuroko's alley-oop combination Cyclone pass.gif|Kagami receives Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Aomine streetball.gif|Kagami vs Aomine's streetball Aomine agility.gif|Kagami is passed by Aomine's agility Aomine speed.gif|Kagami is overwhelmed by Aomine's incredible speed Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels Anime Ad.png|Anime advertisement Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Kagami.png|Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Kagami PV1.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Kagami PV2.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Ep1.png|Episode 1 Ep2.png|Episode 2 Ep3.png|Episode 3 Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep6.png|Episode 6 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Kagami song.png|Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD5.png|DVD #5 Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Kagami game.png|Kagami in Game of Miracles Drama cd.png|Drama Theater 1 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 KnBCBibleTKagamiConceptArt.png|Kagami's late concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKagami.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kagami was a '''fireman'!?''" KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter kagami.png|Kagami's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery